In recent years, image forming apparatuses are being-provided that can execute a plurality of functions relating to image formation, such as sending and receiving facsimile communications, printing computer data and copying papers. In this kind of image forming apparatus, i.e. a multifunction apparatus, the control circuit does not use dedicated memories for the functions, but rather, in order to reduce the number of component parts and the like, is equipped with a memory having a shared area that is shared for the plurality of functions, and the control circuit uses this shared memory commonly. The shared area of the memory is commonly utilized for executing each function when the multifunction apparatus selectively executes the plurality of functions.
Some multifunctional apparatuses include a configuration in which, in a state where one function (for example, a function that prints computer data) is selected among a plurality of functions, when an execution command is received for another function (for example, a copy function) the control circuit releases the shared area of the memory that is being used to print computer data and uses that shared area for the copy function that was newly selected.
However, according to the above described configuration, when an execution command is received for one function (such as a copy function), the subsequent processing is executed uniformly without the intervention of a user decision. Therefore, data that is stored in the shared memory for another function that was already selected (such as a computer data printing function) is overwritten or discarded against the user's intention. There is thus a problem that execution of another function is stopped against the user's intention.
In view of the problems identified above, there is a need in the art for an image forming apparatus that enables execution of functions and utilization of a shared area in accordance with a user decision.